1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a system for controlling lighting, delivery and retrieval of selected tools, and tracking the position and orientation of such tools. More particularly, it relates to a system for supporting workflow, controlling light, and for tracking and delivering objects in a three-dimensional space, such as a medical surgical suite or operating theater.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of supporting the workflow of people, objects, and/or tools in a three-dimensional space, it is known that one such three-dimensional space in which it is particularly critical to manage lighting systems and environmental workflow is the modern medical surgical suite referred to herein as an operating theater. As used herein, “operating theater” refers to various medical, outpatient, or dental environments, including both hospital and clinical environments. With regards to such an operating theater, it is known that every minute of operating time is expensive, some reporting the cost as high as $19 per minute of operating time. It is also known that every seven and a half minutes, surgical suite, or operating theater, personnel adjust an illumination device; and that surgeons spend as much as one quarter of their time adjusting the lighting. And, for nearly two thirds of these lighting adjustments interrupt the surgical tasks of the operating room staff. Further, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that physical interaction with overhead booms and lighting equipment mounted on floor mounted booms requires continuous sterilization of at least the lighting equipment's handles. Further, those skilled in the art recognize that in environments having multiple light booms, there is a risk of light booms colliding with one another; further head-worn lamps cause headaches and do not necessarily point in the direction that the surgeon's eyes are looking. Moreover, conventional light booms are simply cumbersome.
It is also known in the art to utilize passive or active infrared signals, for example, the passive infrared spheres illustrated in FIG. 1, which can be placed on a rigid body, for example, the surgical tool illustrated in FIG. 2, for tracking the position and orientation of such a rigid body through six degrees of freedom, i.e. movement through the X, Y, and Z coordinates in three-dimensional space and movements such as roll, pitch, and yaw. This enables image guided surgery which in turn allows surgeons to accurately and precisely position surgical instruments in a way which avoids critical or sensitive body structures and yet accomplish the appropriate surgical task.
In view of the known art, there is a need for tool and treatment tracking during surgery and operation in clinical settings. Further, there is a need for increased efficiency in tool delivery to site of application from time of request. There is additionally, a need for greater illumination of the area of interest and its surroundings and better more efficient control of this lighting.